Sabrina's Folly
by ChOcOlAtEcHiP623
Summary: Why shouldnt you check up on your boyfriend? Well, maybe you should


"Yes... yes... no... I'm not mad, Harvey - just disappointed. OK... I will... bye." Sabrina hung up the phone with a bit more force than necessary. That was the third date Harvey had broken in the last two weeks. Sabrina couldn't help but think that something had gone wrong with their relationship. Was he getting ready to break it off? Letting her down slowly? Or was there someone else, despite their going steady agreement, to see no others?

She wished that her aunts were home so she could talk it over with them. Since they were several hundred years old each, Sabrina was pretty certain that theyíd probably gone through something like this before.

On the other hand, she oughtía be able to handle this problem herself. Especially since her aunts wouldn't be home for hours, and Sabrina didn't want to wait around the house all depressed on a Saturday night.

The first thing was to find Harvey. Their had been some funny sounds over the phone, so she was certain that he hadn't called from home.

Sabrina ran upstairs to her room, and opened a drawer that contained all manner of junk. ëThere it isí, she thought, and pulled out a compass that was intended to be a child's toy. She held the compass in her left hand, and with her right forefinger began to make little circles around the toy. She concentrated on Harvey and where he might be, then sent a surge of magical power down her finger. There was a soft snap and flash of light, and when she opened her eyes there was a little picture of Harvey where the N for north had been.

"All right!" she giggled. Turning in place until the little compass needle was pointed at Harvey's face. She looked up and saw the lay out of the town in her mind's eye. That wasn't hard, after all, she had flown over the town many times. ëHmmmí, she thought, ëthe mall was in that directioní. It was as good a place as any to start. Sabrina ran downstairs, dashed off a note telling her aunts where she was going, and headed to the mall.

An hour later she had narrowed down the search for Harvey to a store in the mall that carried mostly women's clothing. What would Harvey be doing in there? She wanted to investigate but didn't want to be seen. She could just imagine Harvey shopping with another girl, or for another girl. And the longer she thought about it the more upset she became. What was she to do?

Her eyes rested on a poster in the store's window display. The poster contained one of those teen models who, at least for the split second of a shutter opening, was impossibly beautiful. Suddenly, inspira- tion came over her. She had a plan.

Sabrina walked next door to the mall restroom, and into a stall. She would simply turn herself into the babe in the poster, and then go look for Harvey. Then if he came on to the new her, or confessed to seeing someone other than the real her, she would know it was all over.

As Sabrina stood in the stall, thinking about the girl in the poster she again sent out her magic powers into the either of space. A circle of twinkling magical light washed over her. There was a sudden feeling of her skin stretching and moving. Woah, she thought, putting out a hand to steady herself. She must have grown a foot taller.

She opened the door to the stall and looked at the new her in the mirror. ëYes!í she thought. She really was tall and gorgeous . Her blonde hair, framing a perfect face, was much shorter, the better to show off a long lovely neck. The shorts she had been wearing were now riding lower on her slimmer hips. And the short T-shirt she had been wearing now showed a lot of bare midriff. She suppressed a giggle. There was just one more thing that a tall slim, fat free beauty like this wasn't likely to have.

Sabrina pointed her fingers at her breasts and gave them a magical surge.Ohhh, she thought, that felt good. And looked good too. These huge tits really filled out the T-shirt, and she was even showing a generous portion if nipple through the material. She would certainly have Harvey's attention.

She walked out of the stall, took a dozen steps and stopped. She certainly wasn't moving like a model. Her usual gait was something like a controlled fall. And the way she talked would be hopeless. She certainly wasn't in the habit of coming on to boys so that they confessed their intimate thoughts within the first moments of a meeting. This, she thought, would take some more serious magic. Her aunts had warned her about magical personality changes. But this was important and she swore to herself that it wouldn't last for long. Sabrina pointed her finger at her temple and zapped herself with a spell that would turn her into a walk- ing, talking sex machine.

The young woman who walked out of that restroom carried herself with all the poise and confidence of someone who knew exactly what kind of an impression her looks made. She walked across the mall and into the store. Following the compass - she was soon in front of a door marked employees only. Well there's no help for it, thought Sabrina, and she entered the door. She walked straight ahead, through another door and found herself in what must be the shipping and receiving area for the store.

And there was Harvey, mouth agape, his eyes locked on her. Sabrina walked over and smiled. Harvey seemed in a trance. "Hi," she said in a voice that could cause an erection in a dead man, "Could you tell me where the powder room is?"

"Uhhhh... " was all Harvey could say. He pointed at the door Sabrina had just come through and managed to stutter, "Ba... back that way, and turn right... then..."

Sabrina took a step closer and put her slim hand on his arm. She leaned close and whispered in a fuck me voice, "Could you show me? I'm just awful at following directions."

"Su... sure," said Harvey, his face a beet red, "This way." He stepped off and Sabrina followed so closely that her shoulder brushed his.

"So, you work here?" asked the young beauty, wondering why Harvey hadn't mentioned it before.

"Yeah... I... uhhh... help my uncle when the trucks come in. He pays me pretty good, but I never know when I'll have to work." Well, thought Sabrina, that's why he breaks our dates.

By then they were outside the store's restroom. They stopped and Sabrina took Harvey's arm . As she subtly rubbed one of her nipples on his arm she asked. "When you aren't working are you seeing anyone?"

There was only the slightest hesitation before he said, "Yes... my girlfriend, Sabrina... she's the reason I'm working. I'm going to buy her a great birthday present."

Sabrina leaned close and said, "She's a lucky girl. Thanks for your help."

Harvey tripped over his own feet and ran into three displays while trying to walking back to his work place and keep her in sight at the same time.

Sabrina waved bye and felt a thrill. Harvey was still hers. All was right with the world. She sighed contentedly and decided not to rush back. She might as well do a little shopping.

She walked through the mall for almost two hours. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she failed to notice that every male over the age of twelve couldn't keep their eyes off her. And most had to make painful adjustments to their crotches after catching just a glimpse of the teen beauty.

Although she never wore such things, Sabrina stopped at a store that featured lingerie. She had taken some of the ëbarely thereí clothing into a dressing room, when there was a knock at the door. "Store management," said a voice, "Could I see you for a minute?"

Sabrina hadn't undressed yet so she opened the door. There stood a man who reminded her more of the latest James Bond than anyone else. "I'm sorry," he said, "there has been some reports of shoplifting. I'm afraid I'll have to search you."

Sabrina could tell that it was a ridiculous attempt to get into the dressing room with her. And the tented front of his trousers made it obvious that theft was the last thing on his mind.

All of a sudden it seemed as if she wasn't in full control of herself any longer. To her amazement she put her hands on her head as if she were being arrested. Then she stepped back, and said in a breathless voice, "Search me then."

It was then that Sabrina realized she hadn't undone her sexiness spell. She tried to zap away the spell, but nothing changed. The man stepped into the tiny room, closing the door behind him. He was really cute, thought Sabrina, and he was clearly attracted to her. But this was a situation way over her head. In a panic she tried to zap herself back to her own body, but again nothing changed.

The man placed his hands on her shoulders and lightly ran his finger tips to her slender neck. His hands lingered there a second, then began to move downward. As his fingers traced their way around her breasts, Sabrina sighed, and brought her clasped hands away from her head to caress the back of his neck. She could smell his sweet breath as his hands moved on down until his finger tips were lightly brushing the twin globes of her firm buttocks.

Before Sabrina could stop herself she had pulled his lips to hers. In just a few seconds their tongues were writhing with one another. Then he firmly pulled their pelvisí together. Her nipples burrowed into his chest. Sabrina could swear she felt his cock pulse and grow longer against her.

This is too much, thought Sabrina, if I don't do something we'll be fucking on the floor in a minute. She actually thought about it for a second, but then her resolve took over. She forced a hand down until she was groping his hard love meat through his pants. He pushed his hips forward, encouraging her. Sabrina unzipped his pants and fished out his cock. She was surprised at how warm it felt, and how slick. There was a film of precum on the head, with more leaking out at her touch. Now she let her other self take over. Her alter ego seemed to know just how to masturbate a man. Her hand began a steady stroke back and forth over the head of his cock. They shared another deep kiss. Then he pulled back, moaning, his hips jerking back and forth as he orgasmed. Cum flew onto her hand and arm and dripped to the floor.

The handsome young man stepped back. He seemed to have come out of his daze and realized that no matter how beautiful and sexy this female was she was still under age. He grabbed one of the pieces of lingerie that she had brought in, and wiped off her hand and arm, then cleaned himself quickly. After heíd straightened his clothing he looked Sabrina in the eyes. "That was lovely," he said. "I hope you won't feel compelled to talk to anyone about it?"

Sabrina just shook her head. She didn't trust herself to speak. Once he was gone She straightened her own clothing. Except for her bra that is. She had to take that off. It could no longer contain her tits. She must be a forty double D by now. With absolutely no sag to them. Whatever was happening to her, it was getting worse.

With the hope that her T-shirt wouldn't tear, she headed out of the store. She was in trouble and she knew it. She marched out of the mall and into the parking lot. It was worse than ever. Men were openly rubbing their crotches as she passed them. Even women were looking at her curiously.

When she got home, Sabrina's Aunt Zelda was sitting at the dinning room table , working at her lap top. When she saw Zelda, Sabrina broke down and began to cry. "Oh , Aunt Zelda, I've done something awful."

Zelda looked up from her work. She peered at the stranger in front of her until the realization hit her. "Sabrina?... Sabrina, what have you done?"

Sabrina threw herself into one of dining room chairs. Through hands clenched over reddened tearful eyes, Sabrina told her the story, the whole story. By the time she was through, Sabrina's aunt knew all the details , down to the length of the store manager's cock.

Zelda stood up and began to pace the room. "Sabrina, I tried to warn you about personality changes. Now you've been caught in a psychic return loop. "

"A what?" Sabrina moaned.

Zelda crossed her arms under her own large breasts and began to lecture, although she couldn't keep a note of sympathy out of her voice. "Actually, it happens all the time. If you smile at someone their natural reaction is to smile back. The sort of vibes you put out are reflected, so to speak. Some people are very adept at using it, even though they may not be aware of it. Just look at public speakers who can hold an audience spell bound." As she spoke, Zelda turned toward the window. "But in your case all those sexy vibes you sent out were returned where your magical powers multiplied them, sent them out again, and so forth, and so... Oh my goodness, look at that."

Sabrina jumped up and ran to the window. She looked across their yard to the house next door. Through an open window Zelda and Sabrina could see into the home of the people-next-door. Their neighbors consisted of a middle aged couple with two teenage boys and a daughter. Right now they were involved in the very unfamily activity of screwing each other silly. Mom and dad were going at it, while watching their daughter being fucked by one son as the other tried to stuff his boner down her throat.

"Oh this is much worse than I thought," said Zelda. "You're affecting people who can't even see you."

Sabrina looked at her aunt, hope on her face. "What can I do?"

"You'll just have to use up all that energy faster than you can absorb it. Thank goodness you weren't trying for some evil effect." Zelda took her hand and said, "Let's go to your bedroom."

When they reached Sabrina's room, Zelda said, "Take off your clothes and lie on the bed," then she quickly walked into the bathroom. Sabrina had no more than removed her skin tight pants and top, than Zelda returned with her hands full. She spread a towel on the bed and said, "Lay with your head on the pillow and your bottom on the towel, honey."

As Sabrina did as she was told, Zelda took the top from a jar of body gel and dipped a cotton swab into it. "Now spread your legs. I have to tell you Sabrina, this may well be the most intense sexual experience of your life. And frankly, it may be a long time before a man thrills you like this."

Sabrina was both excited and concerned about her aunt's words as she watched Zelda's hand move toward her crotch. Zelda spread her pussy lips and said, "Now just relax, Sabrina, think nice lovely thoughts. Release all your tension.

Sabrina was taking some deep breaths, when she felt the touch of the slick cotton swab on her clit. She gasped. Zelda said, in a low comforting voice, "Just concentrate on the feeling, honey. Tell me, does it feel better on this side of your clitty, or on this side."

Sabrina moaned, "Oh... the first side feels sooo gooood... just a little higher please." Zelda did as Sabrina directed. She began a steady stroking of what was really the biggest clit she had ever seen.

Sabrina was used to masturbation. In fact she enjoyed it a couple of times a week. But she had never had anyone do it for her. At first the feelings were familiar. Her skin began to warm. There was a heavy, glowing feeling in her groin. That funny, tickling, warm sensation washed over her. Her orgasm was building faster than usual, she thought. And then it hit her. At first, she thought, this is the best cum of my life. And that was only the start. "Ohhhhh God... Aunt Zelda... I can't..." Sabrina groaned out.

Sabrina couldn't believe what was happening. Her tits felt like they would melt. Her abs clenched in a spasm until they began to flutter. Her legs were quivering so much they were a blur to her widened eyes. And the feeling in her pussy was like an explosion of warm oil over raw nerve endings. Sabrina pounded her hips on the bed in a wild fucking motion. And through it all Zelda remained in contact with her clit. She had abandoned the cotton swab. Sabrina was too wild for that. Zelda had to throw her body on top of Sabrina's and lock her mouth onto the girls pussy. Her tongue flicked and rubbed across the little girl-cock that was Sabrina's clit.

Sabrina was past feeling any inhibitions now. She screamed loud and long. She would give out with a low. "Huh, huh, huh," building to a high pitched scream that would only fade when she ran out of air. And it went on and on. Each second to Sabrina was like a small eternity of pleasure. Just when Zelda thought that Sabrina's sexual ecstasy would never end, it did, and she passed out in a haze of passion.

Sabrina slept until the next morning. When she tried to get out of bed, her body, her old faithful one, protested. Every muscle seemed to ache in its own special way. After a long hot shower she made her way to the kitchen.

Her aunt sat sipping coffee. "How do you feel dear?" she asked.

Sabrina moaned as she sat down. "I didn't know sex caused hangovers," she croaked.

"Actually, most women have a sort of glow after really great sex."

Sabrina raised her eyes to her aunt, "I may not glow until I'm fifty then," she said.

"I'm sure it won't be quite that long, " Zelda said, lowering her cup to the table.

Sabrina peered at her aunt, "You seem awfully knowledgeable about all this. Could it be from a personal experience like mine?"

"Ohhh... my experience was a good deal worse than yours," Zelda said with a little smile.

"Worse than abusing my powers? Worse than not trusting my boyfriend? Worse than making a perfectly normal family commit incest?"

Zelda just nodded, "Didn't you ever hear of the baby-boom?" she asked sweetly.

_review please_


End file.
